A Little Conversation
by lovepb13
Summary: Set after SON OF A WITCH. Elphaba and Glinda have a conversation about the past, the present and their mutual lack of a future. Assumes Elphaba’s death was faked GELPHIE


**Title:** A Little Conversation  
**Fandom:** Wicked bookverse  
**Characters & Pairings:** Elphaba/Glinda  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greogorie Magoire's_ Wicked  
_**Summary: **Set after SON OF A WICH. Elphaba and Glinda have a conversation about the past, the present and their mutual lack of a future. (Assumes Elphaba's death was faked)  
**A/N :** This is my first attempt at Wicked fo please be kind!

Glinda peered through the darkness at the figure hunched in the even darker corner of the triangular room. She could just about make out the jagged outline of the dress and the curved crown of a downward turned head. It could perhaps be the outline of the one of Birds that had become so famous in OZ of late, its head tucked under a feathered wing in sleep. But it wasn't a Bird, Glinda knew that, she had just left the EC where the fabled Birds had flown in formation with the boy Liir in the outline of the very woman who now so resembled theirs.

She had slipped into the city unseen and unaccompanied to collect a few things, things that _she_ needed, from the markets and had seen the Bird's protest purely by chance. The chanting, "Elphaba lives!", had made her smile with the knowledge that she alone knew just how true this was and that this boy, this Liir, must be the green girl's son with a display like that. Shell would be shaking in his overly important boots if he knew. Hell, he probably already was.

"I saw the boy. He's made quite a stir in the city." Glinda said, years of experience belittling the need for greetings between them. "Maybe even more than you did but of course it's all in your name so your ego shouldn't be too bruised."

"I gave up my ego long ago." Elphaba said, not moving.

"Yes well I haven't and I for one am happy that your brother had been reminded of you. If you didn't know the two of you were related you'd think the two of you would be sworn enemies." Glinda said, lighting a candle and illuminating the room, green skin and all.

"We haven't spent enough time together to be related, haven't quarrelled enough to be enemies." Elphaba said after a moment, clearly having considered her reply. Shell was everything that Elphaba was not, was for every political stance that she was not and against everything she was for.

"You know they say he's trying to re-annex Munchkinland? Nessa would be furious, her own brother betraying her like that. He's probably just jealous he didn't get Colwen Grounds." Glinda continued.

"If Nessa were alive then Shell wouldn't be the mighty and powerful Emperor Apostle, he would still be skulking around South stairs." Elphaba pointed out, uncurling herself from her chair and sitting at the table Glinda was laying. "Besides, Shell's rule must nearly be up , no one has lasted long on that throne since the Wizard, you included."

Glinda nodded agreeably, changing the subject. "You know they all expect me to be mourning? It's like none of them have ever been in a marriage of convenience."

"More like an inconvenience if you ask me." Elphaba said, tucking into the bread and cheese that Glinda had brought.

But Glinda hadn't asked.

"When are you going back to the Emerald City?" Elphaba asked, now halfway through her meal.

"I don't know that I will." Glinda said honestly. "Shell won't take my advice and all the good I spent the years since the Wizard's toppling doing has been undone. Is there really any point in going back?"

Elphaba made a noncommittal noise and turned back to her food, she hadn't eaten for days.

"I was thinking of taking a trip to Kiamo Ko, perhaps visit Nanny and Chistery. Do you think they'd remember me?" Glinda had visited the castle a few times in secret, slipping into Elphaba's tower and indulging in things she hadn't since Shiz. Chistery had known of course, he had brought them food and chatted to Glinda when Elphaba had grown tired of her.

"From what I've heard Nanny doesn't remember much of anyone anymore." Elphaba said.

Glinda seemed to think this over for a moment. "Then perhaps I should go back to Frottica for a while?"

"Or you could stay here?" Elphaba said plainly.

"Of Elphie, really!?" Glinda exclaimed, momentarily becoming Galinda again before remembering herself and promptly dropping the a. "We haven't been roommates for such a long time."

"And even longer before that." Elphaba said with a tone of conviction that said at least she was certain of what she had meant.

"We shall have to fix the place up a bit." Glinda said, rising to her feet and taking a preliminary scan of the furnishings, if indeed they could be called furnishings.

"There won't be any pink." Elphaba warned. "And I can't promise you that I'll be any kind of company, I never was good with others."

"You've always been good enough with me." Glinda encouraged. "And Nessa too."

"Nessa was easy to placate, you were always more of a challenge." Elphaba came dangerously close to smiling.

"I was not." Glinda said indignantly. "And I certainly hope you did none of the things with your sister that you did to 'placate' me!" She wasn't shouting, more sulking with volume.

"A religious nut like Nessarose, never." Elphaba teased.

"But others?" Glinda asked, her question more like a series of high pitched squeaks than actual words.

"There was Fiyero." Elphaba said honestly. "But you already knew about him."

"And no one else?" Glinda asked.

"None but you my sweet." Elphaba confirmed.

"Good, because for me you are the only one, as is proper." Glinda said definitively.

"I think proper would have been sleeping only with your husband, Glinda." Elphaba said, suppressing a laugh.

"You came first." Glinda said as if this was all the reason anyone could ever need.

"Quite, and that was such a puzzle to Fiyero. He thought I had lifted my skirt for some Animal rights protester or even an Animal." Elphaba said, finishing off her cheese.

"Gracious!" Glinda exclaimed, the idea obviously a new one to her.

"So many thoughts of the past Glinda, why?" Elphaba focused her full attention on the sparkling woman now that her food had disappeared.

"It's all we both have now, pasts. Neither of us have a future and you rightfully don't even have a present, pretending to be dead as you do." Glinda said in a rare chow of melancholy.

"Quite." Elphaba said. And that was that.


End file.
